dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
King Piccolo wars
The King Piccolo wars is the name given to the brief but massive conflict between King Piccolo and his forces against the Humans and other population of Earth. Overview The birth of King Piccolo Roughly 300 years before the events of Dragon Ball, the Nameless Namekian was given the opportunity to become the Guardian of Earth after Katherine Spencer (the last Spencer member) dies at the Kidney Cancer during effect of her immortality and youth through her old age along with her son, Adam and daughter-in-law, Lisa. However, the current Guardian at that time felt a horrible evil lurking deep within the Nameless Namek, and would not allow him to claim the throne until all of that evil was expelled. The Nameless Namek meditated and, in Age 461, found a way to use a technique called fission, which would expel the evil within him. However, the evil that was expelled manifested itself into the being later known as King Piccolo. The Nameless Namek, who now called himself Kami, could only watch as King Piccolo began a reign of terror over the Earth that would result in the deaths of thousands of people, due to them both sharing a single life line. The war In an attempt to take control over the Earth, King Piccolo created several offspring, each of which were powerful mutated spawns. He ordered his mutated offspring army to attack and destroy Earth's cities and kill all of the people include Darren and Laura, and Nicholas and Felicia and also destroy the Spencer House. The killings went on for some time until they eventually attacked the dojo of Master Mutaito. Though these skilled and powerful martial artists were able to fight and kill a few of King Piccolo's minions, this battle came with a hefty price. Only two of Mutaito's students survived the battle, Master Roshi and Master Shen along with two young orphan children: Justin and Misty (they've lost their beloved parents after they're killed by King Piccolo and his minions at their homes and escape from them to survive), and they narrowly managed to destroy the remaining minions. King Piccolo himself soon arrived on the battlefield, and before Roshi and Shen could even attempt to attack Piccolo, he used his finger blast to send them flying and Justin and Misty came to their aid to help them against King Piccolo. Eventually, Master Mutaito stepped in and saved Roshi and Shen, only to also find himself heavily outclassed by Piccolo's horrible power. Defeated and left to die, Mutaito is taken and nursed back to health by his two surviving pupils and two orphans, and goes on to continue his training alone in the mountains. Final attempt Several years later, Mutaito reunites with Roshi, Justin, Misty and the four head out to find Piccolo for the final confrontation. They find Piccolo in the ruins of a city, where Mutaito wastes no time revealing his new technique: the Evil Containment Wave. Using an Electric rice cooker specially designed to trap evil, Mutaito launches the wave and successfully traps King Piccolo in the jar. As a result of performing such a powerful attack, Mutaito dies, but not before telling Roshi, Justin and Misty to throw the jar into the deepest ravine he could find. Mutaito then dies and Roshi and two children fulfills his final wish by throwing the jar into a very deep ravine. Aftermath The effects of the King Piccolo wars were cataclysmic on Earth. Thousands if not millions of people were killed and hundreds of cities and towns completely demolished after losses of Darren and Laura, Nicholas and Felicia. Some of the greatest martial artists and other warriors were also killed off, leaving only those such as Master Roshi and Master Shen left to defend the Earth, and subsequently take on pupils of their own. As centuries passed and Earth's population began to rebuild when Justin and Misty shared and giving away their treasures and crystals to help people to restore peace on their lives, in a few years later, Justin and Misty got married and giving birth to a son named Daniel to continue the Spencer family legacy passed generations to their two grandsons to learn about King Piccolo, Namekian origins, Dragon Balls, Eternal Dragons and Majin Buu, the story of the King Piccolo wars became nothing but a fairy tale. Rebirth of King Piccolo Almost three centuries after the end of the King Piccolo wars, the evil Emperor Pilaf somehow managed to find the jar containing King Piccolo sometime during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and was able to successfully release him in hopes that he could team up with Piccolo in order to conquer Earth. Upon his release, King Piccolo had naturally grown old and decrepit from spending so many years in the jar, and he soon after spawned Piano to serve as his attendant. Sometime later, Pilaf tells him about the Dragon Balls, which Piccolo decides to obtain in order to wish for his youth back. As a result, King Piccolo made his first order of business to eliminate all of Earth's most powerful warriors so that he would not be opposed. In order to do this, he spawned Tambourine, whom he sends out to the World Martial Arts Tournament arena on Papaya Island to steal Goku's four star Dragon Ball and list of all of the fighters. Tambourine arrives just after the tournament had ended, so he simply steals the list of fighters, but not before killing the young Krillin, Marcus and Amelia who attempts to stop him from taking Goku's Dragon Ball. Goku and the others soon arrive to find Krillin, Marcus and Amelia dead. Goku, Shaun and Danielle then decides to track down Marcus, Amelia and Krillin's murderer. Using the Dragon Radar Goku with Shaun and Danielle chases down Tambourine only to be easily defeated due to his exhaustion from the tournament earlier that day. Goku, Shaun and Danielle later meets Yajirobe, who kills another of King Piccolo's spawns, Cymbal after he attacked them for Yajirobe's Dragon Ball. Goku eventually kills Tambourine and finally comes face to face with King Piccolo himself. After putting up a decent fight, Goku and Shaun is eventually defeated by King Piccolo, taking Danielle as his prisoner and appears to be dead. Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu eventually attempt to stop Piccolo as well. Roshi attempts the Evil Containment Wave but accidentally misses when transferring him into the jar. Master Roshi dies as a result of the move and all of the Dragon Balls are stolen. King Piccolo then summons Shenron and wishes for restored youth. Chiaotzu attempts to stop him from making his wish by calling out one of his own, only to be quickly killed by King Piccolo. After making his wish, Piccolo also destroys Shenron and then heads for the castle of King Furry along with Danielle as his hostage. Sometime later, Goku recovers at Korin's Tower and retrieves the Ultra Divine Water, which greatly boosts his power. He and Shaun arrives to find Tien Shinhan and Danielle alone and trying to stop Piccolo himself, but only to be getting mercilessly beaten by Drum, another of King Piccolo's spawns. Goku saves Tien, Shaun save Danielle from Drum and kills Drum, and finally sets his sites on King Piccolo as well. After a long and epic struggle, Goku finally kills King Piccolo, but King Piccolo plays his final card, which is spitting out an egg containing his reincarnate, Piccolo Jr. King Piccolo then dies and all is returned to normal. Goku, Shaun and Danielle eventually meets with Kami who agrees to resurrect Shenron. After Shenron is resurrected, a wish is made to revive all those killed by King Piccolo and his minions, including Master Roshi, Krillin, Marcus, Amelia and Chiaotzu. Goku, Shaun and Danielle (in one year later, Danielle give birth to a son named Zesmond) then spends the next three years training with Kami and Mr. Popo, preparing himself for battle at the next World Martial Arts Tournament where he will face King Piccolo's reincarnate. King Piccolo's reincarnation, Piccolo Jr., mostly referred to as just Piccolo, ultimately turns good and joins Goku in protecting the Earth. Piccolo also maintains King Piccolo's connection to Kami which allows the Dragon Balls to continue to exist until Piccolo and Kami remerge and a new guardian has to be chosen. In the GT Timeline, Piccolo Jr. ultimately sacrifices himself to save the Earth from the threat posed by the Black Star Dragon Balls and travels to Hell to keep the villains in line after helping Goku escape. Legacy In Dragon Ball Online, Piccolo remained alive as one of Earth's defenders and at some point had even become aware that some of the monsters that his father had spawned many years ago had survived the King Piccolo wars. Some were secretly incubated in places such as Pilaf's Castle, and others that had bred naturally in the wild. Piccolo became aware of their existence, but determined he could not resolve the situation on his own, and so he accepted it. In Age 853, a while after the Namekians had resettled on Earth, at Grand Elder Moori's suggestion, Piccolo and a few other Namekians capture these monsters and keep them secured. In the midst of this, some Dragon clansmen started to research the monsters and were able to master handling them. This knowledge leads to the birth of Poko Priest class. Additionally, some of the Namekians who escaped to Earth ended up settling near King Piccolo's old throne in the Isuri's Lake area and became corrupted by evil as a result. In Age 940, the Egg of Evil born from the evil in the hearts of the Namekians who immigrated to Earth, is first discovered. It is placed under a strong seal for safekeeping. In Age 972, the black Namekian Naraku is born from the sealed Egg of Evil. Naraku recruits other evil Namekians to form a group which eventually become known as the Dark Namekians. Like King Piccolo and his Demon Clan before them, Naraku and his Dark Namekian followers would seek to conquer Earth, resulting in them coming into conflict with the other non-evil Namekians lead by Grand Elder Moori. The Dark Namekians eventually allied themselves with New Namek's destroyer Mira and the Time Breakers. Piccolo himself opposes the Dark Namekians by monitoring their home base in Isuri's Lake and later sends in the Time Patrol who defeat Naraku and the rest of the Dark Namekians in Age 1000. Gallery Vlcsnap-2009-11-13-19h08m11s253.png|King Piccolo wars PDVD_071.jpg|King Piccolo releases his minions Vlcsnap-2009-11-13-19h07m41s197.png|King Piccolo's mutated Namek offspring attacking a city Mutaito's_Students.png|Mutaito's students attacked by King Piccolo's minions Roshi&Shen.png|Roshi and Shen along with two young orphan children: Justin and Misty during the battle with King Piccolo MutaitoEvilContainmentWave.png|Mutaito successfully performs the Evil Containment Wave on King Piccolo Kingpiccoloonthrone.jpg|King Piccolo after being released by Emperor Pilaf Okp.jpg|The aged King Piccolo prepares to finish Goku and Shaun off KingPiccoloKilledbyGoku.png|Goku kills King Piccolo Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Category:King Piccolo Saga